


Voiceless Exchange

by Leticheecopae



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Worship, Double Dicks, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Underwater Sex, Xeno, just something sweet, prehensile dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: Beneath the water Link doesn't have to speak. There is no need for words, for sound; just the current of two bodies. Between him and Sidon, that is all the communication he needs.





	Voiceless Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to try and break a writer's block. It...kinda worked? It was fun though because I don't usually get to write in this kind of style.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little amalgamation of headcanons and fish sex.

There is something about the first contact of fresh, cold water on heated flesh that is both exhilarating and agonizing. The muscles contract, skin spasms, and there is an immediate need from the outer limbs to pull in tight to the torso. At the same time, the brain goes white for a moment, attempting to sort out all of the new stimuli as it goes from telling the skin to produce sweat to shouting at it to hold in the heat it was previously trying to dissipate. It demands violent shivers and calls for the knees to find their way to the chest, or for the body to at least hunch over, because body warmth is no longer a curse but something to hold onto. It is cold, after all, and all warmth needs to be maintained. 

At least, that’s what the brain wants. The body is a bit more preoccupied with obtaining the chill it has been desiring, and it is made even more enjoyable as cool hands —not as cool as the water— pull Link further into the pool. A blush stays dusted over his cheeks while he is handled like porcelain. Being nude doesn’t bother him in the least, but the gentle touches make him feel almost shy. The only thing gracing his frame is a small bubble choker; a relic of old times that grants the wearer the ability to breathe underwater. Sidon had tried to give it to him once, but the worry of it being shattered in a fight was too great, and he had refused. Besides, it serves a better use here in Zora’s Domain.

“They really did a job on you this time, didn’t they,” Sidon murmurs, eyes tracing over the bruises and scratches that decorate Link’s skin. Link gives a little shrug while trying to fight back the shivers. He’ll get used to the water soon. He always does.

“I’ll see about having some better bracers made for your forearms. You need armor that is as wonderful as you.” Sidon’s hands keep him above water as he treads water in his personal sleeping pool. Both of his palms fill almost the entire expanse of Link’s sides, thumbs making small strokes over his pectorals. 

“Thanks.” The single word is a croak. For all the good the shrine of resurrection did his body, it had left his vocal cords to all but to rot in his throat for one hundred years. The muscles can be shocked, stimulated, and maintained, but the Sheika had not thought about the voice. It’s not a huge loss to him; he hadn’t been one to speak often before, though now when he does, it tends to make others wince at the rough sound. 

Impa has told him he needs to use his voice to get the cords working as they should, or as close to how they once did, but he sees little point. Communication can be done with more than the mouth, and those that he does care to speak with don’t mind the croak, or at least say they don’t.

Sidon’s mouth breaks into a brilliant smile at the single utterance. It warms Link much like the sun, and the shivers along his skin ebb as they stop in the center of the pool that makes up most of Sidon’s private quarters. It is set back behind one of the waterfalls, with fresh water slipping out from the mountain, through the pool, and then down a shallow river that traverses the room to join the falls.

“Would you like me to open the hot spring vent?” he asks as he notices Link’s shiver.

Link shakes his head. Maybe later, if he is kept in the chill for too long, but he doesn’t need the little vent of warm water yet. 

“You’ll tell me if you do.” 

He gives a nod before gently kicking his feet, subtly asking to be brought closer. Sidon has no qualms about pulling the Hylian to him, his eyes tracing the scrapes and bruises. “These should be easy enough,” he murmurs as his hands grow in temperature. Mipha was not the only one graced with the ability to heal, though Sidon’s is more reminiscent of a balm than the intense power of his sisters. Still, he uses it well, and it begins to sooth the remnants of pain that linger where Link’s earlier health potion could not reach.

Sidon’s hands move intermittently, one supporting, the other healing before they switch. Link breathes deeply as the knots in his muscles, and the bruising dissipates. The water around him keeps him afloat as he braces his hands against Sidon’s chest; his toes bumping against Sidon’s thighs as the Zora treads water. 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” he says gently and stills his kicks for a moment. Another shiver slides along Link’s limbs as he is submerged to his neck. His legs, however, are already used to the slight chill, have even accepted it as Sidon’s hands push into his flesh. A clawed finger, careful of his skin, presses deliciously against the base of Link’s spine. He squeezes his hands on Sidon’s shoulder and pushes himself underneath without a word.

The first breath with the choker is always the worst. Cold rushes down Link's throat and into his lungs, making him instinctively want to cough even if he can breathe. His body temperature dips as the water spreads through his chest and some is swallowed between the coughs, wracking him with sudden shudders before he is brought to Sidon’s chest. While his scales are cool above water, here they are warm and exquisite against Link’s skin. His chest struggles to find a rhythm against Sidon’s until breathing becomes a mindless task once again.

Link presses a gentle kiss to the Prince’s neck to show that he is alright before pushing back. Here, beneath the water, his voice is forgotten. Down here the only talking is done through gesture and touch. He likes it better that way.

Sidon massages his hand against Link’s chest, stroking over his pecs and down over his abs in a way that is both reassuring and sensual. Warmth curls through him as the partially healed flesh knits together. He remember’s Mipha’s touch well; like being soaked in sunlight while held in the soft hold of a warm beach. Sidon’s is more like a summer’s eve, warm waves lapping around him while the moon smiles down; a reflection of the other but no less beautiful. 

As his skin heals, the touches turn less medical to something closer to praise. Thick fingers press into his skin, trace his ligaments and muscles, slide over the swell of bones and trace through his hair. By the time Sidon’s hand reaches his groin, Link is panting hard enough that he is creating a gentle current around his own skull. 

Sidon smiles at Link as he runs webbed fingers over him; an appreciative clicking echoing from the Zora prince. Each finger is longer than Link’s entire cock, but there is no lack of adoration. Sidon slides Link between his middle and what would be considered his ring finger, the thick skin of the webbing sliding along the underside of his dick; shifting down his foreskin before gliding back up and giving a gentle pull. A soundless gasp escapes him and sends a warm current towards Sidon.

Sidon responds with a grin before releasing Link and letting him hang in the water. The light current above them makes Link sway, the fresh water from the mountain mixing and ventilating the pool while the current above skims over them and spills out to join the falls. He breathes deeply, eyes closed as Sidon swims around him. He can’t look at Sidon when he’s studying him like this. It is a gaze of memorization, taking in every detail, each new scar, and adding them to the map of his body that Sidon has etched into his mind.

“I want to remember you just as you are,” he had told him once. “As close to the moment you leave this earth; that is how I want to remember you.” A somewhat bitter-sweet thought, but he knows Sidon means well. He is the ‘Hero’ after all. Death will come for him eventually. Until then, Sidon will map every inch of him with both his hands and his eyes. Sometimes he feels an echo of sound ripple through the water and over him as Sidon makes odd sounds in his throat; some worried, other appreciative. All of them hold a physical presence in the water, and they make him shiver gently as they dance up his skin.

Sidon’s hands return gently, pushing against his thighs and pushing him to float parallel to the surface. Around the rim of the pool, luminous stone glows and casts ever fading tendrils of light to dance about them. The water shifts around his lower body, and Link knows Sidon has opened his mouth before he feels the press of a tongue. It is slicker than anything he’s ever felt, and the thick muscle licks up the cleft of his backside with the same slow reverence Sidon’s hands showed earlier. If he could moan down here, he would, but with his lungs full there is nothing for his dystrophied vocal cords to vibrate, and all that comes is a weak vibration that is lost in the current of his exhale.

The warm, thick muscle keeps moving, pausing to swirl circles over his hole at times and catch on the puckered flesh when he presses just so. Link’s legs flex around the soft fins of Sidon’s skull, brushing his skin against them as he does his best to hang limply in the water. It’s hard with the ever diligent tongue brushing against him, pushing, and then suddenly, inside. His legs wrap around Sidon’s head, his thighs pressing against the sides of his face while his feet lock just at the base of his skull. It is only the tip of Sidon’s tongue, but it is thicker than any human finger, and Sidon barely pulses it while his large hands shimmer up and down Link’s sides. Link, in turn, flexes his fingers, pulling them to his chest as he takes in deep gulps of water, expanding his lungs in ways air never could and flooding his system with oxygen in a way only old magic can. It makes him dizzy, wavey, and his body relaxes before he can think about it. 

The tongue slides in further, curling to be more cylindrical, and Link makes a silent cry as his thighs press into the side of Sidon’s head. He tries to curl over, but a large hand splays over his belly and keeps him prone. The chill on his skin is eaten away by the burn of Sidon’s tongue sliding into him, spreading and slicking him with saliva that is much thicker and slipperier than that of a Hylian’s. Both of his legs jerk and spasm against Sidon’s head while he holds tight to the Prince’s wrists. Three sharp, rhythmic squeezes will tell Sidon to stop, that it is too much, but for now, it is nowhere near enough. As the burn starts to dissipate, Link is left wanting more. The first time he had barely taken the tongue a few inches into him, but now, as his body constricts and relaxes, he takes Sidon further and further into him until the tip rubs deep inside. Pleasure sparks and winks, becoming a smolder to a hungry flame.

Link rolls his hips down and feels the ridge of Sidon’s skull bump down against his stiffening cock. The protrusion of the fin-like nose on his forehead bumps into him with each roll of his hips; the cartilage stiff but soft in a way. He grinds against it, looking for any form of friction as the tongue inside him suddenly presses deep. There is a hiccup in his movements, and his vision shimmers as pleasure lances through his lower belly. It isn’t enough for an orgasm, but it is good enough that he loses himself for a moment. Sidon moves again, unfurling his tongue and flattening it to spread Link’s insides as he thrusts it in and out. It works him until he is clenching his thighs around Sidon’s head, pushing hard against the spongy cartilage around his skull.

Sidon’s tongue slips out, and a current of whimpers flow from Link. They dust over Sidon, making him chuckle and sending vibrations of muffled sound over Link’s thighs. He no longer handles Link like he will break, though the praise still sinks into him with each touch. Link presses his hands to Sidon’s chest as he is brought close. Twin pressures push against the lines of his hips and slide along the sides of his cock. He mouths over Sidon’s chest as he grinds his cock between Sidon’s two. Sidon, in turn, writhes against him, a low trill sliding through the waves. His cocks slide alongside Link’s, the somewhat prehensile phalases slipping up against his lowermost abs and moving in their own waving patterns. 

They grind together for a few moments, Sidon grabbing Link’s chin between clawed fingers and pushing a sharp, open-mouthed kiss to his lips. He opens automatically, and his tongue comes out to trace the sharp points of Sidon’s teeth. Oxygen is still needed, and between the kisses and thrusts, Link finds himself gasping and dizzy by the time he pulls back from Sidon’s mouth. 

Sidon grins at him again, a predatory edge to it now. One clawed finger prods at Link, asking, and Link nods. He can still feel the slickness inside him from the other’s saliva, and he wants it to be put to use. 

More of Sidon’s teeth are revealed as his grin grows wider, and a shallow, panted current escapes Sidon. The currents make Link’s hair wave around his head as Sidon starts to move him again. One of the two cocks presses against Link’s backside, pushing at his entrance and making him gasp. It is slightly slick with whatever natural lubrication it uses when sliding in and out of Sidon’s body, and it helps as the head pushes inside with a sudden pop. Link’s hands scramble against Sidon as Sidon holds him tight, body stilling to allow him to get used to the intrusion. His tongue had spread him wide, but there is a thickness to Sidon’s cock that the tongue can’t emulate. They had tried using his fingers once, but the slight webbing between his fingers and his claws, they had proved more hindrance than help. 

Link feels the warmth of the gentle healing ability as Sidon rubs small circles into his lower back, relaxing him and loosening him. Another inch slips inside, spreading him further. The circles continue, as does the writhing of Sidon’s second cock against Link’s. The sensations help him to relax as he grips Sidon’s sides loosely. Sidon keeps pressing into him, sinking in inch by inch. He feels it curve inside, spreading a warm slickness as the constant production of natural lubricant beads along the head and allows him to continue. Link gives a sharp squeeze when there is pain, sharp and warm inside him that he knows will not subside. He can take quite a lot of Sidon, but his body has deemed him far enough. 

The heat from Sidon’s palm on his back is matched by a palm on Link’s stomach, reducing the discomfort and pain until he feels nothing but pleasure and pressure from the fullness inside him. Sidon doesn’t try to push any deeper, but he does start to move, the cock inside Link sliding out by a few inches before pushing and wiggling back in. Link’s nails slide over Sidon’s scales as he pants and twists, the fullness inside him gliding over his prostate and gently stimulating it with each twist and twitch. Sidon’s second phallus slides against Link’s, pushing up against his cock and curling just slightly around it. It pushes Link’s cock against his own belly, and from beneath his own skin, Link can feel the bump of Sidon pushing up against him. The two sources of pressure, and the constant glide against his prostate, turns him into a boneless mess in Sidon’s hands. His fingers clench and spasm around Sidon’s thick wrists while his legs tense and twitch around Sidon’s sides.

Sidon’s mouth finds his again, making Sidon bend them both in ways that have his cocks pushing into and against Link in ways that make him cry out silently into the water. His vocal cords ring with voiceless vibrations while Sidon’s teeth prick his lips and his thick tongue thrusts into and fills Link’s mouth. 

Neither of them last long; Link is too full, his cock is constantly stimulated, and he can only imagine how tight he must be to Sidon. Link locks his arms around Sidon’s chest, presses his face into his scales, and lets his thin cry vibrate through them both as he cums strings of pearls into the water. As he does, the cock inside him shudders and writhes, thrusting in a few more times as the one outside of him twitches and presses against him. Sidon gives a few strained clicks before he almost completely pulls out before coming; thick, warm cum pushing deep into Link as he rides the waves of his orgasm until they are constant ripples that run over his skin. 

Sidon gently pulls out fully before nuzzling the top of Link’s head. 

They hang in the water for a moment before Sidon kicks toward the far wall. He opens a small metal grate, allowing a jet of warm water out that he puts Link in front of. As the heat from their sex starts to drain away with the water, the warmth is welcomed as the coolness starts to settle back in. Through half-lidded eyes, he watches as Sidon expertly uses his webbed hands and feet to push the pearls of cum up to the running current at the top of the pool, where it is pushed out over the edge of the falls and out of their minds. As long as Link is deep in the pool, he won’t have to worry too much about the cum inside him coming out, the water pressure keeping it inside. When he gets out, that will be a different story, but he is too comfortable to worry about that. He is getting sleepy with the warm water running over him, and he becomes even more comfortable when Sidon returns and pulls him into a tight embrace. 

Link sighs against Sidon’s chest, the Zora’s large hands holding him in place against him as they float in the water.

A gentle string of clicks echo in the water; vibrating through it and Sidon’s throat and upper body. Link smiles and spreads his hand over Sidon’s chest before tracing his fingers over the creamy scales. Gently, he kisses over the gentle thudding of Sidon’s heart. He starts to tap with his finger and repeats the rhythm of the clicks; a silent ‘I love you’ that only Sidon’s heart can hear.


End file.
